Many things you do not know
by Doxidyn
Summary: On ne connaît jamais vraiment les personnes avec lesquelles on vit. Et il y a beaucoup de choses à leur propos qu'on ne connaît pas et qu'on ne découvrira sûrement jamais parce qu'elles même les ignorent...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Pas à moi.

**Spoiler: **Honnètement, je n'en sais rien. Quelque part entre les saisons 2 et 3 parce que j'envisage de faire un petit truc bizarre avec un épisode de la saison 3... peut-être...

**Rating: **K+?

**Genre: **Aventure, avec pleins d'hommes virils et musclés, de batailles épiques, et de ... j'en fais trop?

**Pairing: **Bonne question... non je le sais mais je le dirais pas!

**Note: **Je tiens à dire à mes lectrices éventuelles que ceci n'est qu'un tout petit début et que je ne suis absolument pas sûre de ma capacité à tenir à jour une fic à chapitres régulièrement (en même temps je ne serais pas la seule mouaha). Donc, disons que cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà et que, bien que loufoque je l'avoue, je la trouvais très sympa, alors autant me lancer, me suis-je dit... Cette idée m'est venue (entre autre) en voyant que dans beaucoup de fics, on met Rodney dans cette situation: " (...) il a été battu / abusé / maltraité / forcé de danser la polka par son père ou alors il a tenté de se suicider après la mort de sa mère. Bref... Sortez les violons, rajoutez le glaçage du gâteau et passez une couche de peinture." (passage tiré de l'hilarante fic d' Eilowny "Une paire de claques" sur NCIS). J'ai eu envie de changer cette image, et je fais ce que je veux!!! (nan mais c'est vrai, quoi! lol) Alors voilà, bonne lecture j'espère...

* * *

Ses poumons étaient en feu. Chaque bouffée d'air inspirée le mettait au supplice. Est-ce qu'il allait faire une crise d'asthme? Mauvaise idée, il ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter. Enfin... sauf si son coeur le lâchait, ce qui était possible. Nonononon, rester concentré sur ses jambes, un pied, puis l'autre, et sur le rythme de sa respiration. 

Ne surtout pas penser à l'autre juste derrière lui, ne pas penser à la douleur qui envahissait chaque fibre de son corps. Il devait continuer de courir, d'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait courir aussi vite. Au moins il avait un avantage, l'autre était désarmé, peut-être qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir, en fin de compte...

Son regard fut attiré par une irrégularité dans le tapis de feuilles mortes. Il fit un écart... et ne s'arrêta qu'en entendant le wraith hurler de rage, et se retourna pour le voir, suspendu par un pied deux mètres du sol. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Ronon (si jamais il le revoyait) pour lui avoir expliqué comment repérer ces pièges.

Il savait qu'il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre le monstre et lui, mais à la vue de celui qui le poursuivait sans relâche depuis le matin, il sentit une haine incontrôlable déferler sur lui. Dans un état second, Rodney attrapa le couteau glissé dans la ceinture du wraith...

_TBC _

* * *

Après une troisième relecture, doxidyn se rend compte que ce n'est pas un tout petit début, mais un minuscule début qui risque de faire rire les lectrices, et plus particulièrement celles qui écrivent des chapitres super longs en une heure chrono... Mais bon elle se dit qu'elle se rattrapera sur le prochain... si prochain il y a (l'aura ou l'aura pas?) Ca, ça dépendra de vous chères lectrices... euh... y'a quelqu'un?  
¨P 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà (enfin) la suite. Ça m'a pris un certain temps, mais bon, j'avais prévenu!

Désolée pour le taillage de steack que certaines attendaient, mais il faut d'abord que je mette tous les persos en place, et comme rien n'est en place dans mon cerveau (héhé), il faudra attendre un peu...

J'apporte une rectification pour la saison, en fait, l'histoire se déroule durant la troisième, après le 3X08 "McKay & Mrs Miller" et avant le 3X09 "Phantoms" et elle s'étend sur une durée indéterminée. Enfin, vu que je pioche des trucs dans les épisodes que j'ai vu et que je n'en fait qu'à ma tête après, il vaut mieux ne pas trop en tenir compte, mais un peu quand même. (Je vous avais dit que c'était le bordel là-haut!)

Sinon, je l'ai déjà dit, mais je me répète : Merci pour les reviews!!!!

Et merci à Charlie : Un truc que j'adore chez toi, c'est le (boulet) que tu réussis à caser dans toutes tes reviews... Et tes reviews, parlons-en : sur toutes les fics que je lis, je vois que Charlie à déjà laissé un commentaire désopilant! Alors sur une des miennes, ça met de bonne humeur pour la journée! Enfin, bref, je pense que tout le monde m'a compris.

* * *

Le même jour, sur Terre 

John ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ça ! Il avait préféré marcher au lieu de louer une voiture. "Pour prendre l'air", c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Elizabeth. Mais il devait admettre que c'était simplement pour retarder l'échéance. Il avait flâné, il avait essayé de profiter de la température exceptionnellement douce pour la saison (et pour le pays), il avait perdu le maximum de temps... Mais il avait fini par y aller.

Il se trouvait devant cette maison et ce qui allait arriver lui fichait la trouille plus sûrement que si une horde de wraiths l'attendait derrière la porte.

Il rouvrit les yeux, prit son courage à deux mains et sonna. Quelques secondes plus tard, une adorable fillette ouvrit la porte et le détailla de haut en bas.

- Tu m'as apporté un cadeau ?

-Madison !

Jean Miller entra dans son champ de vision et pendant qu'elle sermonnait sa fille, Sheppard tenta tant bien que mal de se donner une contenance. Cette gamine devait rendre folles toutes les grand-mères du coin ! (1)

Après avoir envoyé Madison auprès de son mari, Jean sembla réaliser que quelque chose clochait.

- John, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ? Mer ne m'a pas...

Elle s'interrompit. John essaya de commencer une phrase.

- Je suis désolé Jeanie, si je suis ici, c'est parce-que...

Et merde, depuis quand sa voix tremblait comme ça ? Il déglutit difficilement et vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans les yeux de la soeur de McKay. Elle pâlit soudain.

- Toutes mes condoléances.(2)

- Oh mon Dieu...

Elle s'accrocha d'une main au mur comme si ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Puis elle éclata en sanglots et John la prit dans ses bras en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos pendant qu'elle lui débitait en hoquetant tout un charabia (3) auquel il ne comprit rien à part peut-être une histoire de dinde-tofu.

C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut Kaleb Miller. Il avait apparemment assisté à toute la scène et regardait sa femme d'un air attristé.

Sheppard et Jean étaient maintenant assis dans le salon autour d'un café. Kaleb avait emmené sa fille au parc quelques minutes auparavant.

- Je suis désolée pour..., elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte. Ça n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

John leva le nez de son café et arrêta de touiller le sucre qui avait fondu depuis longtemps .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il lui fit un sourire un peu triste.

- Disons que ça restera entre nous.

Elle ricana et renifla. Il lui tendit un mouchoir (4).

- J'ai au moins réussi à vous dérider un peu.

John replongea dans son café et recommença à jouer avec sa petite cuillère, puis elle se mit à parler.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il soit mort que le fait que tant de choses n'aient pas été dites.

Arrêt de la petit cuillère. Deuxième levage de tête. Jean se moucha.

- J'ai réussi à le faire passer pour un mauvais frère devant vous tous, mais je n'ai pas été mieux de mon côté. Il n'a simplement pas accepté le choix que j'ai fait il y a 4 ans tout comme je n'ai pas accepté le sien à l'époque où on pouvait encore se considérer comme frère et soeur.

John la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Elle soupira. Il se dit que ça devait être de famille.

- Oui, vous savez, quand on était plus jeunes... disons que... Rodney... Enfin, pour faire simple, il a choisi de vivre en totale opposition avec ce que nos parents nous ont appris. Il n'a respecté ni leur mémoire, ni leur enseignement, et c'est ce qui a commencé de nous séparer, avant même que je ne décide d'arrêter mes études. Plus tard... je ne sais pas si je fais bien de vous dire ça, mais... je lui ai fermé ma porte alors qu'il était à la rue et sans le sou.

Sheppard lâcha la cuillère pour de bon cette fois-ci.

- Il ne m'en a jamais reparlé même si je sais qu'il ne m'a pas pardonné, et c'est légitime... Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour s'en sortir. Je m'en veux tellement! Il avait fait le premier pas vers la réconciliation avant mon retour sur Terre, et c'était à moi de faire le suivant. J'aurais tant voulu qu'on se comprenne, mais on était si différents l'un de l'autre qu'on n'a jamais réussi. En dehors du lien fraternel, nous n'avions rien en commun, Mer et moi. Hormis cet amour vicéral qu'on éprouve obligatoirement pour son frère, on ne s'est jamais aimé, simplement parce que c'était comme ça.

Jean releva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard surpris du lieutenant-colonel.

- Vous me comprenez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Enfin, je crois, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, avec une petite grimace.

Elle sourit. Même dans les pires situations, il fallait qu'il fasse de l'humour.

- En réalité, ce qui me trouble, c'est que le Rodney que vous me décrivez, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître, continua-t-il. Je me rends compte qu'en fait, je ne savais rien de lui, à part ce que vous m'en avez dit sur Atlantis et maintenant.

Jean secoua la tête avant de rectifier :

- Je ne le connaissais pas mieux que vous. On a été élevés ensemble, c'est tout, malgré ce que je voulais bien croire. Mer l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Regardez, j'ai même été surprise quand vous m'avez montré cette vidéo de lui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il était très secret et se renfermait dans une carapace, ça j'en suis sûre. Mais pour ce qui est de savoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous... Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle rit amèrement.

- Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de connaître Rodney McKay. Le Dr McKay, oui, mais c'est tout.

John la fixa un instant avant de dire :

- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé comment il est mort.

- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est classé secret défense, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis... je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Est-ce-qu'il a souffert?

John hésita.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, finit-il par répondre. Pour avoir subi la même chose, bien que j'y aie survécu, je peux vous dire que c'est très douloureux (5). Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit de m'étendre sur les conditions de sa mort.

Un long silence s'installa que John finit par briser :

- Y-a-t'il d'autres personnes à prévenir ? Des proches, ou d'autres parents... Il n'y a aucune famille dont il est fait mention dans son dossier, à part vous et vos parents qui...

- Sont décédés il y a 20 ans dans un tragique accident de voiture, termina Jean comme si elle récitait une leçon.

Sheppard grimaça.

- Oui... Encore une chose que j'ignorais à propos de votre frère...

- Pour répondre à votre question, je me chargerais de prévenir ceux qui doivent l'être, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, déclara-t-elle en prenant leurs tasses et en partant vers la cuisine.

John fut surpris de cette attitude, mais n'en montra rien. Resté seul dans le salon, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'avait bien pu faire Rodney pour que sa soeur aille jusqu'à le laisser dormir dehors. Et pourquoi ses parents auraient-ils désapprouvé ? Jeanie avait soulevé tellement de questions qui resteraient apparemment sans réponses... Et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de le mettre dans la confidence. Il se leva et la rejoint dans la cuisine. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne rien savoir après tout...

Quelques heures plus tard, à New-York, dans un appartement poussiéreux, un téléphone sonnait. La messagerie se mit en route, une voix féminine résonna dans le silence :

_Hey! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Riley Hawkins. Je suis pas là pour l'instant et sûrement pour un bout de temps encore, alors vaut mieux pas laisser de message, sauf si vous savez pas où me contacter ailleurs qu'ici. Sur ce, si vous avez pas encore raccroché, je vous laisse avec le bip sonore._

- Riley, c'est Jean Miller, la soeur de Rodney. Je n'avais que ce numéro pour te contacter, alors... Je t'appelle justement à propos de Rodney.

_TBC_

(1) Je ne suis pas très branchée gamins, mais Madison est mignonne quand même... Quand elle s'accroche à Roro et qu'elle lui demande si il lui a apporté un cadeau, c'est génial!

(2) Le truc le plus débile qui soit et celui qu'on dit en premier à une personne qui vient de perdre quelqu'un. Ça m'énerve.

(3) Synonymes de charabia : galimatias, amphigouri, baragouin, largonji, loucherbem, pidgin, sabir ... sans oublier embrouillamini, méli-mélo et imbroglio. Vive la langue française...

(4) C'est fou cette capacité qu'ont les héros à toujours tout avoir sous la main au bon moment, non?

(5) Episode 3X07 "Common Ground".

* * *

Bon, ça, c'est fait. J'ai encore du mal avec la mise en page, désolée si c'est chiant à lire. Alors?  
Des avis, des tomates pourries? Je suis ouverte au critiques les plus diverses... 

¨P


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite ! Au programme, coïncidences, et début des hostilités, à savoir la véritable loufoquerie de l'histoire.  
Ben ... accrochez vous ... ça va faire mal ...

Au fait, merci !!! J'ai 3 lectrices ! lol

* * *

Sur le Dédale, le soir même 

Elizabeth soupira une énième fois. Depuis que Sheppard était revenu de chez Jean Miller, il n'avait pour ainsi dire, pas desserré les dents.

- John! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

L'intéressé sursauta.

- Quoi? Euh, oui, très bien.

Il sut qu'il avait fait une bourde en voyant le Dr Weir virer au rouge. Il tenta lamentablement de s'expliquer :

- Ahem, Elizabeth...

- Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard ! Pourriez-vous ne serait-ce que faire semblant de vous intéresser à ce dont nous sommes en train de parler?

Il explosa :

- Mais Elizabeth ! Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi nous devrions nous occuper de choisir les militaires qui vont faire partie du prochain contingent!

- John, dit-elle en se massant les tempes, si vous aviez écouté le quart de ce que nous avons dit depuis tout à l'heure, vous sauriez que le général O'Neill a insisté pour que les prochains arrivants soient choisis par nous et avec le plus grand soin. Il n'est plus question d'une expédition scientifique mais d'une guerre, vous vous souvenez?

Elle vit que Sheppard s'était plongé dans la contemplation de ses mains. Satisfaite, elle reprit :

- Bien ! Nous en étions au... major Hawkins, c'est bien ça ?

Le colonel Caldwell, qui jusque là n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus éveillé que Sheppard, sembla s'animer.

- Hawkins ? Comme...

- Le major Riley Hawkins (1), l'interrompit sèchement Weir. Vous le connaissez ?

- En effet Dr Weir, répliqua Caldwell, je la connais. J'ai été son instructeur il y a quelques années.

John se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de s'introduire dans la conversation :

- Et que pouvez-vous nous dire à son sujet?

- Pour autant que je me souvienne, c'était un très bon élément, répondit le colonel. Et bien qu'elle ait parfois été réprimandée pour son franc-parler, c'est un pilote hors-pair.

Après un moment de silence, Sheppard et Weir se mirent à parler en même temps :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "hors-pair" ? demanda l'un.

- "Réprimandée", dans quel sens ? s'inquiéta l'autre en jetant de petits coups d'oeil en direction de John.

Caldwell leur répondit avec un sourire en coin (2) :

- Pour ce qui est des avertissements concernant son comportement, disons qu'elle a parfois tendance à oublier à qui elle s'adresse. Qu'elle se trouve en face du président ou d'un genii armé jusqu'aux dents, elle lui dira ce qu'elle pense sans hésiter (3). Ça lui a valu quelques remarques par le passé, mais rien de grave.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de continuer :

- Et pour ce qui est de ses capacités en matière de pilotage, je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'elle aurait été capable de manoeuvrer cet hélicoptère comme vous l'avez fait en Antarctique, colonel Sheppard.

Sa radio se mit en marche.

_/ Colonel Caldwell /_

_/ J'écoute /_

_/ Le Dr Biro vous fait savoir qu'elle vous attend depuis 10 minutes, monsieur. /_

Caldwell grimaça, avant de prendre congé.

John était bouche-bée :

-Il m'a fait un compliment...

Elizabeth secoua la tête en souriant.

- Mouais... On a plus à apprendre de lui qu'on ne le pense, conclut-elle.

(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)(4)

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la galaxie de Pégase

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était dans le noir complet. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas une seule partie de son corps qui ne le fasse souffrir. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Apparement, il était allongé sur de la pierre.

Rodney ne se souvenait pas de ce qui avait pu l'amener ici. Où étaient les autres, Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla ? Il était persuadé de le savoir, seulement il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ce qui s'était passé, mais il réfléchissait au ralenti depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il chercha dans sa mémoire.

Il s'imagina penché au dessus d'une table de dissection sur laquelle était posé son cerveau. Il portait un tablier de boucher et son crane était ouvert comme une boîte de conserve. Il disait :

" Well, well, well ! (5) Qu'avons nous ici mon cher ? C'est une bien grosse cervelle que vous possédez là ! "

Il s'adressait à lui même en se parlant dans un miroir. Ensuite, il prenait un scalpel et commençait à découper sa précieuse matière grise en suivant les pointillés clignotants roses et blancs. Il y avait en effet plusieurs morceaux à séparer : un pour l'intelligence, un pour les sentiments, un pour les rêves, un pour l'égo (il se faisait des reproches par miroir interposé à ce propos), et un pour les souvenirs. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'ouvrir et à en laisser s'échapper les ombres qui s'envolaient comme de petites notes de musique et venaient danser en rond à l'intérieur de sa boîte cranienne. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le faire, et là il saurait, c'est évident. (6)

Rodney ricana mais sa gorge était sèche et il se mit à tousser.

_Sheppard aussi s'est mis à tousser._

- Quoi ? Qui est là ? Qui a dit ça ?

Ses mots furent comme étouffés par l'obscurité. La voix au timbre enfantin se fit de nouveau entendre. C'était celle de Riley.

_Souviens-toi mon amour, comme il toussait._

Et soudain, tout lui revint.

Début Flashback

C'était une mission on-ne-peut plus banale. Une planète déserte, une population décimée par les wraiths. C'était malheureusement devenu banal. Teyla et Ronon discutaient de la notion de pitié. Enfin, Teyla argumentait et Dex ne lui répondait plus que par monosyllabes depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait son point de vue barbare. Sheppard et lui marchaient en tête et se chamaillaient à propos du bien fondé de la peine de mort (7) quand le millitaire fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Ce qui les empêcha d'entendre l'avertissement de Teyla et de se mettre immédiatement à couvert. Ils ne furent retardés que de quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant. Un dart les avait repérés et se dirigeait droit sut eux.

La suite était très confuse. Il se revit courir juste derrière Sheppard, et le pousser de toutes ses forces hors de portée du rayon du dart. Puis il se vit alors qu'il se trouvait dans un vaisseau ruche, prisonnier d'un cocon. Image suivante : un wraith tendait le bras vers lui. La peur qui l'envahissait, vite remplacée par la douleur. Et soudain, plus rien. Il se sentait arraché à sa prison et traîné sur le sol pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Ou une minute.

Depuis ce moment qui aurait du être celui de sa mort, il ne cessait de se poser une question : Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui avoir posé ce traceur dans le dos, pourquoi l'avoir relâché sans aucun moyen de se défendre et à moitié mort ? Pourquoi s'être acharné à le pourchasser systématiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre de fatigue ?

Chasser Ronon avait été un sport pour eux. Mais lui ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu sadique qui se poursuivrait jusqu'à ce qu'il meurre d'épuisement. Mais il voulait vivre, il le voulait plus que tout. Alors, jour après jour, il s'accrochait, chute après chute, il se relevait. Il se nourrissait de ce qu'il trouvait, de ce qu'il pouvait chaparder sur certaines planètes, et surtout, il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir.

Fin Flashback

À-demi conscient, Rodnet avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il réalisa soudain qu'il faisait jour, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient revenir. Et d'ailleurs, où était passé celui qui lui collait au train hier ? Ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé, c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout. Il se rappela être passé à côté d'un cours d'eau et avoir aperçu des buissons sur lesquels poussaient des baies. Il devait se dépêcher de se nourrir avant de refaire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il avait remarqué qu'en absorbant de petites doses de nourriture assez régulièrement, il pouvait éviter les crises (8). Il s'empressa de retourner à la rivière. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette planète.

Une lueur attira son regard. Il se rapprocha. ce qu'il avait vu, c'était le reflet du soleil dans la lame d'un couteau tâché de ... Mais d'où venait ce sang ? C'était un couteau de wraith, et lui, n'était pas blessé. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Quelque chose se brisa en lui à l'instant même où il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé. Sa vue se brouilla mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à détourner le regard de ses mains. Des larmes se mêlèrent au sang qui les maculait.

_TBC_

(1) Voilà pour la coïncidence, mais sans coïncidence, pas d'histoire, alors...

(2) Je sais pas si vous voyez de quel sourire je parle... Moi je vois et vu que je suis Caldwellmaniac... enfin juste un peu... Mais c'est à cause de la "longue journée" d'Alpheratz ! Enfin, je l'étais déjà avant, mais là encore plus lol

(3) Ça vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un, ça?

(4) Et voilà pour la grosse loufoquerie...

(5) Réplique fétiche de mon prof d'anglais R

(6) Désolée de ce délire bizarroïde, ça m'arrive parfois. Mais bon, Roro il va pas bien, là !

(7) Voir épisode 2X05 "Condemned / Les condamnés" Rodney est trop drôle quand il dit que s'il préfère la chaise électrique à l'injection létale, c'est à cause de son côté romantique ...

(8) Tout le monde a compris que j'invente, je pense...

* * *

Pfiou ! Ça motive les reviews, vous avez vu ça ? T'avais raison saschka !  
Je suis pas contente de la deuxième partie avec Rodney, mais je l'ai changée plusieurs fois et c'était pas mieux alors je laisse comme ça...  
¨P  



End file.
